The present invention relates to a bundle of supple bags, made of fine material such as plastics material or paper, which are used in stores or supermarkets for carrying the purchased articles, and which lends itself particularly well to semi-automatic packaging.
The supple bags which are used at present in stores or supermarkets are made of very fine sheets of plastics material, for example polyethylene. These bags generally comprise two adjacent principal walls, namely a front wall and a rear wall, joined together by a bottom and possibly by lateral gussets, and they are extended, at their top, by handles which facilitate transport thereof. These known bags are unsuitable for use in a bundle in dispensers which automatically open each bag. In fact, the two principal walls of each bag generally adhere to each other due to the phenomenon of electrostatic attraction and it is consequently difficult to open them and to separate each individual bag from the rest of the bundle of which it is part.
Bundles of bags which are attached to one another in such a manner as to open one after the other when the first bag of the bundle is pulled, are already known,. Such bundles of bags are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,579 and 3,915,302. However, such bundles present the drawback of not being easy to manufacture automatically and continuously and of having a relatively high cost price.